Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus that detects radiation, a radiation imaging system that uses the radiation detection apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the radiation detection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An indirect-type radiation detection apparatus includes a detection substrate on which photoelectric conversion elements are arranged in a matrix and a scintillator that converts radiation into light that can be sensed by the photoelectric conversion elements. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-27002 discloses a radiation detection apparatus in which a plurality of detection substrates have been adhered to a scintillator by a continuous adhesive layer.
Since each member of the radiation detection apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-27002 can expand and contract due to temperature changes and vibrations that occur while the apparatus is used, the adhesive layer may peel off and become deformed. As a result, the shape of the adhesive layer which is positioned between the detection substrates may change. This change in the shape of the adhesive layer can influence the light propagation state from the scintillator to the detection substrates, and artifacts may be generated in an image signal obtained from the detection substrates.